


The Phoenix Sword.

by Phoenix_Master



Category: Phoenix_Stories
Genre: Adventure, Chapter1 The Phoenix BenningPart1, Epic Battles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Master/pseuds/Phoenix_Master
Summary: The Phoenix SwordOnce there was a Boy that Name was Phoenix. His Name was Phoenix Because He lived in Phoenix Valley and Because His Parents Believed That He would be the Chosen one to Take the Phoenix Sword and Defeat all Evil and to go on a Journey to Find the Legendary Phoenix!
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Phoenix Sword.

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is a Story About a Boy that Name was Phoenix. His Name was Phoenix Because He lived in Phoenix Valley and Because His Parents Believed That He would be the Chosen one to Take the Phoenix Sword and Defeat all Evil and to go on a Journey to Find the Legendary Phoenix! Hopefully you will like it! Please Like and Share  
> And Kindly Join my website on Wix: https://mtahamisameer10.wixsite.com/phoenixstories  
> Sharing link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749237

The Phoenix Sword

Once there was a Boy that Name was Phoenix. His Name was Phoenix Because He lived in Phoenix Valley and Because His Parents Believed That He would be the Chosen one to Take the Phoenix Sword and Defeat all Evil and to go on a Journey to Find the Legendary Phoenix!  
After the Boy Phoenix was 3 years old the Phoenix Alarm Rang after a Thousands of Years and Said in a very Deep voice “ The Phoenix Sword is now open for all to try to Pull it out and Find the Legendary Phoenix! This alarm Ranged due to the Phoenix chosen one is now 3 years old!” Then Phoenix Parents were so excited to Phoenix to take out the sword when he will be 10 years! After 3 more years (When he was 6) His Parents added him in sword fighting training School so he can became a good sword fighter when he gets the Phoenix Sword! He trained and trained and when he was 9 he had to fight his master because his Master taught all he knew to became a great Sword Fighter! He won and then after 1 more Year (When he was 10) He went to the Phoenix sword a Pulled it out! Then the Phoenix Alarm Rang and said in a clear voice “Kid you have pulled out the Phoenix Sword Now you must Follow the Phoenix Feathers whenever you are ready to go!

Don’t Miss Episode 2  
What will he find after following the Feathers! A New Weapon or A Journey


End file.
